Life as Newlyweds: Argument
by Mikachan105
Summary: No matter how lovey dovey they can get, couples do have arguments. And Kei does has his limits in giving into whatever Hikari desires. So the dream team is crushed and neither Hikari & Kei would give in...what would become of their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Is it me? Or Is it true that I BULLY Kei TOO MUCH?**

**Since i hace done my fair share in bullying Kei, Hikari deserves a lil bullying as well~**

**PLZ Note: I know you all love my stories and add me as your favourite stories but review plz O.O I get more favourite story than reviews. I'm a sucker for them .**

* * *

**Life as Newlyweds: Arguments**

(Hikari's story)

Kei Takishima is what every women depicts as a perfect husband,

He's kind-splurging all his heart and soul to his beloved wife

He's loving-succumbing to his wife's frequent tenacities

He's patient-to his wife ever horrific density

He's a working man, a successful multimillion dollar businessman to boot.

And, he is handsome, charismatic and suave- the God of Sun Apollo, in the flesh.

So why does his adorable little wife has so many complaints when she was- so obviously- bestowed with a treasure?

* * *

The current Mrs. Takishima turned onto her side of the bed as she gazed at her husband's clean cut features.

There was something bothering her and she had been deliberating it for the past few days. Hikari knew her husband wouldn't like it but she had too voice it out. It was something important –to her-and she knew Kei would –somehow-understand. And, she was counting on that when she braced herself on her shoulders and spoke softly into his ear, "Kei…"

"Hmm?" his eyes were not open but his lips curved into a lazy grin.

"Are you awake?" Hikari's fingers unconsciously tread along her husband's bare arm. "Do you want me to be?"

"Well, yes…actually. There's something I want…" she murmured uneasily. His eyes flutter open suddenly, revealing deep brown pools that made her breath catch and her heart thumped fanatically. An amused look crossed his face as he scrutinized her. "When I'm stronger," he said as he gathered her into his arms.

"Not THAT!" Hikari gasped as she wriggled out of his embrace.

He eyed her with curiosity and spoke softly, "Then what is it that you want, my love?"

With her overheated face, she stared into his eyes and declared, "I want a job,"

Only to be smacked in the face by his words-word, "No."

To be continued

* * *

**Is it ok? will continue as soon as possible...My Major project in torturing Hikari ~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Continued~ (It's a bit Rated T so yeah...kids Parental Guidance please)

* * *

"Why ever not?" her tone sounded so undignified that made Kei sigh. _His wife was as pigheaded as ever_.

"Because…" he paused "Just because,"his usual mocking smirk plastered on his face that tore Hikari between laughing out loud or smacking his face-hard.

She did neither; instead she chose the subtler method –that would easily bend him to her will. "Kei…please…"touching his face as she inched closer. Her eyes large and pleading, she beckoned once again, "I want a job…"

Hikari noticed a momentary crack in his indifference composure and smothered a laugh as she leaned forward to brush her lips on his, "Please…" _Victory was within reach~_

Responding to her light kiss, he pulled her closer, kissing her senseless. Within mingled gasps, he breathed, "You already have one and you're very good at it~" and he pressed her down onto the pillows.

His words snapped Hikari out of the sensual trance that he could easily weaved around her. "What do you mean by that?" her tone serious while her husband continued kissing her fingers.

"Hmm…"

"I already have job?Since when?" snatching her hand away when his tongue touched the sensitive centre of her palm.

Kei stared at her, giving her an incredulous look as if the answer was so simple that Hikari sensed she wouldn't like it at all, "My wife,"

"That's NOT a job," she argued.

"Yes it is. It's a very well-known occupation. It requires tremendous skill too," Hikari didn't buy it. Not a word of it. And, he knew.

"A wife needs to take care of her husband who is the breadwinner of the family. She needs to take care of the household which is a very tiring task, my love. It gives the husband a sense of ease and support that is very well suited and needed in our society. And, in our case, you are the wife and I'm the husband." He pressed a kiss on her forehead, hoping she would get this whim out of her head.

Hikari pushed him away and sat bolt-right. "Kei, I'm serious. I want a real job. A professional job," His brows furrowed at her words and he tried to nullify her.

"And, I don't mean being your wife isn't a real job." She cut him off.

Staring at him with sincere eyes, "Kei, admit I'm not a very good wife. You have servants to do your every bidding and cooks to cook and not burn down the kitchen. Gardeners to prune the gardens. Accountants that takes care of the household accounts. And…"

"Wrong~" he silenced her with his lips, "You have one very important job as my wife. You please me,"

"That is not professional!" she retorted in between his kiss.

"Fine then, kids. And, you're doing a very good job at it too." Her face turned bright red.

"Tha-tha-tha THAT is not job!" she flushed red again at his next comment, "Of course it is~ Providing the Takishima family with a heir is a job and a very pleasurable one too,"

"And, you know what. I think we should get it settled once and for all." Pressing her back onto the pillows. "For your information, I'm very particular about your eyes. So if you could manage~"

Hikari's strong hand prevented his descent. Pushing him away with equal amount of force that stunned him, she pressed the job issue again, "Kei. I want a job. And giving you football teams is NOT a job,"

She glared at him at angry silence. Kei massaged his temple and grimaced, '_She isn't going to let it go_,'

"Hikari. I don't want you to have a job because I don't I like it so I would hope for your utmost underst-" he tried to explain it plaintively-avoid an argument- but instead ignited her temper.

" YOU don't like it? What is it NOT to like? It's just a job!" she retorted.

"Hikari, I already have a job. You don't need one. We can support the whole family,"

"There is no 'WE', there's only 'YOU' in supporting this family," she growled.

Kei winced at her words and spoke with an authority he never used on her until now, "Hikari, I _forbid_ you to have a job. That is _that_,"

"Oh now we're being extremely autocratic aren't we. For your information, you don't own me! I can get a job whenever I want!" sliding out of bed and stomping away to the bathroom.

" Actually I do own you," his words made Hikari turned around to return an insult. "I OWN you by marital right, my obedient wife," he enunciated the word 'obedient'.

Her face darkened and he continued, "And, since you're my obedient wife. You're to do as _I_ bid you and stop with this nonsense about getting a job,"

"Why you no-good arrogant, dictatorial, black hearted, annoying, tyrannical, autocratic…" her temper boiling to immeasurable height. Hikari knew he wouldn't budge but still….

"I believe you left off at autocratic…" His mocking grin simply made Hikari itched to slap it off. Grinding her teeth, she spoke through tight lips, "Yo-you're IMPOSSIBLE!"

She turned on her heel and left, slamming the heavy wooden doors in process. Kei could hear her continued insults and slashing of one's character, his perhaps down the hallway. Pressing the bridge of his nose, he inhaled and exhaled, repeating it until all tension was diffused.

His attention refocused on his obstinate wife's job, his brows furrowed in thoughtful silence. 'He would humour her,' he decided.

'Plus, it wouldn't bother him too much to have her at his workplace under his _constant _supervision.'

"That would keep out the flies," he grinned

* * *

Let the Games begin. Hikari shall be tortured NICELY WAKAKAKAKAKA~


	3. Chapter 3

"He will _humour _her," Kei decided smugly , contemplating on his flawless scheme that was quick to satisfy his stubborn wife.

However, _flaweless _wasn't the correct term and Kei was going to find out the _hard _way

* * *

Hikari was fuming. Scathing remarks of her husband was accompanied with a ham cut furiously while she ate her breakfast.

"Idiot…no-good-autocratic-job hating-arrogant-idiot," pushing the knife harder against the defenseless piece of meat.

"I _bid_ you _not _to get a job. BID! I'll show you," she growled.

"_I own you by marital right_!" Hikari quoted, slicing harder until her plate broke into halves.

Glaring ferociously at the broken halves and the remnants of her ham, Hikari slammed her fork onto the dinner table, leaving an ugly dent on the wooden pane.

She stalked to the counter top to grab a dish clothe, ignoring the trembling kitchen staff- that were doing their best to stay away from their fury-crazed mistress.

Kei was watching her..with amusement tugging the corners of his lips. His brown eyes watched how his wife moved with easy grace while the staff avoided her like a plague and settled on the broken plates. A low chuckle escaped his lips and Hikari turned around with amazing speed and leveled her angry eyes at him.

Kei was leaning casually at the entrance of the dining area. His cocky grin made Hikari's brows travelled higher up her forehead while his lazy stance positively irked Hikari enough to give him a swift kick in the shin.

He strolled in, ignoring her dagger gaze and settled himself gingerly at the chair next to hers. Only the head maid braved the chaos about to unfold and made a hasty dash, serving his breakfast.

Hikari glowered as he stared at the broken halves of the plate and broke in a smug grin. Swallowing the insult meant for him, she threw the dish clothe back and stormed halfway out of the dining area until he spoke, "I have considered it…."

She stiffened and turned around slowly, only to be afforded a picture of male arrogance. Marring her lips in a tight line, she nodded and he continued.

"I see this job issue is quite important to you," he paused to take a sip of his coffee.

"And even though I _forbid _you to get a job. I'm pretty sure you'll defy me anyway," her eyes widened in shock. _How did he know?_

"Elementary really," his eyes leveled on hers.

Hikari raised her chin, confirming his remark. Kei chuckled at her defiance.

"So…before this mess gets out of hands and you end up getting hurt," Hikari's brows knitted together at his insult.

"I will _not _get hurt!" She hissed as her mind generated every insult possible to wipe that infuriating smug grin of his face.

"I am prepared to offer you a deal,"

Her balled fists relaxed and she stared at him with wide-eyed confusion, "You are?"

"Yes, I am-considering I'm a very kindhearted husband that stays true to diplomacy. You _do _deserve a professional job," Kei stated plaintively.

Hikari choked back a giggle at his own flattery that brought a small smile on her soft lips. _He may be arrogant but he's still a considerate and loving husband that loves to toot his own horn._

"With a condition," Kei added. Hikari took back every compliment about her husband and glared at him.

"You…have to work in _my office_ and in _my perimeter of view_," he decreed flatly.

"No." she said stubbornly.

"Fine. No job then."

"Takishima Kei…you're really…."her chest heaving with anger breathe.

"Impossible," he finished. "I'm merely offering you an alternative,"

"What alternative? I'll just simply be your wife there!" her eyes sparking with hatred.

"_I _find this a _very_ fair deal. You work, I get to keep an eye on you so you won't get hurt."

"But..bu-" _he was right…it is a fair deal…stil…_

" Take it or leave it, Hikari." His lazy grin plastered on his face.

"Fine. But I'm just another worker there. _No _special treatment,"

"You have my word, darling. Now come have breakfast, you start today," his tone soothing. Hikari walked forward, sitting next to him. She frowned at the broken halves and mentally reminded herself to be more cautious of her strength. A piece of ham stuck to a fork jutted in front of her nose.

"Wha-what are you doing? And, stop waving that piece of ham in my face," she sputtered.

"Why~ I'm feeding my lovely wife. We don't want another plate to break now do we?" he forced it into her mouth, smiling as she started chewing obediently.

'_Flaweless_~_This plan was perfect and why didn't he think of it sooner~'_ Kei thought, chuckling.

"What're laughing at?" Hikari asked, eyeing him as if he's gone mad.

"Nothing to worry about, my love~"

_Nothing at all~_


	4. Chapter 4

Takishima Group was an industry behemoth itself that amazed people and generally terrified other competitors. You would understand why since the Takishima Group has well over 200 thousand branches that have conquered the Asian pacific and Atlantic seas, and well involved with almost every single industry the world had to offer through partnerships. But that would be another story to be told.

Its main branch was located at the northern region of the globe, in jolly old London, England. However, one of its most prosperous branches was still at Tokya, Japan-home of the notorious Devil President that heads the Takishima Group, Takishima Kei.

* * *

As a sleek limousine drove up the driveway leading to the main office building, Hikari couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She was finally getting out of the mundane mansion and _working-_not as his wife but a real individual serving her country and company. It brought a whimsical little smile on her face that Kei noted.

Smiling because his lovely wife was happy, he said casually, commenting on the little outfit (a white cardigan matched with a dark blue pencil skirt with blue YSL heels) she had on "You look very nice,"

Hikari turned around, meeting him with a shy gaze as she touched her white blouse. "You said once this looks good on me…so I thought I should wear it,"

A gorgeous blush coloured her cheeks when her husband pressed a soft kiss on her cheeks, whispering as he did, "You look good in anything~"

Hikari pushed him away quickly as the limousine came to a full stop at the main entrance. A low chuckle rumbled from the back of his throat that made his wife glare at him, "You did that on purpose, didn't you. I knew I should have walked or take a cab,"

"And, that would have ended our deal~" he countered smoothly.

"Exactly," she said with matching intensity.

* * *

The car door opened, affording Hikari a glimpse at her husband's workplace. She gasped when her husband's hand clamped onto hers, half dragging her out of the limo. She sent a furious glace at him while whispering, "I said I'll go by the workers' entrance,"

"I told you, in _my perimeter of view_. No welshing on our deal, sweetheart." And she gave in-reluctantly.

Entwining his fingers with hers, he slid out of the limo with her-hand-in-hand. Walking with his lovely-albeit, reluctant- bride towed behind him was something Kei always wanted to do. He wanted to show her off to the world that Hikari Hanazono was his-Takishima Kei's beautiful wife.

They walked into the reception area that could only resemble a 7 star high class Renaissance hotel with a glowing chandelier fully adorned with Swarovski crsytals and a large bouquet of flowers as the centerpiece. A long red carpet was rolled out while every executive with a rank stood in a two rows, hands behind their backs. Hikari thought this scene somehow reminded her of her S.A days.

As they walked, heads bowed and good morning greetings were heard. Her husband dragged her to the main elevator, reserved for him and only him. She pulled her arm from his grasp, determined to take the normal elevators like everybody else.

But, Hikari was unceremoniously carried into the elevator by the waist, where her attempts to be just a _normal _worker went down the toilet.

"You're the pushiest man alive!" she raged at her smiling husband in the elevator.

"You love me anyway," he chuckled and bent down to steal another kiss from his stubborn little wife.

* * *

Both husband and wife marched down the hallway, through the midst of curious gazes that unnerved Hikari. They walked past mahogany brown double doors into the receptionist office of Kei's personal secretary.

Helene Takana Yates, a middle aged woman with eagle-like eyes and a hooked nose stood up from her seat, greeted her boss and the young lady next to him with hungry curiosity.

"Morning, Takana," Kei responded. Takana glanced at her boss for some sort of introduction of the mysterious young lady and Kei broke into a grin, "Takana, this is Hikari Tak-"

"Hanazono," momentarily cut off by his errant wife who gave him a look that required his cooperation. He smiled and continued, "Hikari Hanazono, a new employee,"

Raised eyebrows formed with curious grey eyes as Takana nodded and said nothing more. Hikari speculated that Takana knew more than she did.

Takana pressed the button, opening the doors to an adjoining suite- the president's quarters. A furbished suite with a gigantic black wooden desk, equipped with the newest model of Mach flat screen computer.

The walls were ash brown and finely decorated with artists' masterpiece. A lovely artwork by Van Gogh hung at the centre of the walls while a miniature bar resided at the far east of the room. 'Kei has his grandfather's taste,' Hikari mused.

But what took her breath away was an open and vast view the office afforded that overlooked the whole of Tokyo when her husband pressed a button that caused the wall behind his desk to automatically slide one by one into the corners. She gasped at the magnificent view, unaware that Kei was observing her with a satisfied grin.

Catching her by the waist, he deftly maneuvered her around, smiling at her shocked expression as he slowly descended to claim her lips for another sweet kiss.

Hikari was faster. "NO,"grabbing his arm and flipping him judo-style. Kei did an extra summersault and landed on his feet.

Hands on her waist, she announced haughtily, "I'm an _employee_. No kissing during office hours," Kei's smile hardened and said, "Fine then, Hanazono-san,"

"Takana," one call was all it took for the eagle-eye secretary to come in through the doors. "Yes, Kei-sama?"

"Bring in the paperwork I told you to prepare," The secretary gazed at Hikari for a quick second or two and disappeared through the double doors. Hikari could've sworn she saw a sly smile plastered on Takana's face when she left.

"What is Takana like?" Hikari wondered aloud and turned to face her husband for her answer. An eyebrow lifted, he answered her. "She's a competent secretary that once worked for the main branch but moved here after getting married to one of my executives. They're happily married with 3 children. That's all I know. Why do you ask?"

"Hmmm…she reminds me of Tadashi's mom when we were in the S.A…but the older version. She looks like a hawk," Hikari said in a terrified little whisper.

"That is probably why I employed her~" playfully nipping his wife's ear. His wife retaliated with another judo attack that he swiftly evaded.

Takana walked in, carrying a stack of papers as she eyed her laughing employer (that rarely smiles, let alone laughing unless something really amused him) with the beauteous brunette that could only be his wife. She had never met the young Mrs. Takishima before, but she's heard of her from her husband and the gossip that often circulates her boss. Apparently Mrs. Takishima had been in the same school as her boss and dating since high school. She never imagined the cold and terrifying Devil President could have entangled himself in the many fairytales of high school romance. But she's worked for him long enough that she knows-he knows- that Kei Takishima (Devil President of Takishima Group) dotes and adores his wife.

A soft smile played on her lips as she carried the paperwork to the newly purchased study table which was silently instructed by her boss with a slight nod. Leaving the couple to continue their little conversation, she excused herself and closed the door silently behind her.

Hikari stared at the paperwork and back to the door where Takana had just closed. A slight frown formed on her lips and she asked, pointing at the paperwork, "What is that?"

"Your job,"

* * *

**Hello fellow readers,**

**Mika here with an update...**

**Yes i'm writing in a furor, trying to complete Argument before December ends. I'll b packing 4 a 3 month camping trip.**

**So yes YOUR wishes of completing Argument shall b granted. **

**But, I need names as written in PolkaDots.**

**I need names 4 my S.A couple kids. Preferably Other S.A couple (other than HikaXKei) I've already decided their kids name.**

**So TQ for all your support. I've never expected Argument to rake so many reviews...hahahahaha**

**TQ TQ**

**I hope to write more to please all my avid fans out ther TQ**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Mika**


	5. Chapter 5

Kei watched his wife. Her raven black hair pulled into a ponytail as she worked over a stack of paperwork deemed extremely important to her…that is….

He had explained to her that those papers contained top secret company information and her _job _was to read them over twice or as many times as she can and later cross out the paper with a giant 'X'.

Her eyes were skeptic when she listened to his explanation but she did it anyway. Kei added trusting to his wife many remarkable and honorable traits.

However, he had a hard time coaxing her to work in the same office with him. "I thought you promised _no special treatment_! That was the deal," she argued.

"Like I said, this is confidential work. Plus, I do recall being in my perimeter of view was also part of the deal~" his smirk widening at her flashing eyes. She was mad, Kei knew. After all, she wanted nothing more than to be treated like any other employee. But Kei would have nothing of that nonsense. His wife deserved to be pampered and showered with treasures, something Hikari vehemently refuses to accept even when they're married.

Still, it was that honest trait he loves most about her. She wasn't greedy and materialistic. A little angel that only wanted him…that notion pleased him the most.

"Kei…" her usual melodious voice needed his attention and he looked up to only drown in a pair of onyx eyes-that were staring daggers at him…

Her lips pursed with frustration and a tad bit of annoyance, she asked, "The memo of the new stock coming in on Tuesday is company confidential info?"

Kei retained his composure; quiet and calm.' Hikari was suspicious and any slight reaction would give it away,'

"Why of course, if the fellow competitors found out…the company would be in jeopardy. They might consider hijacking the truck and steal our goods," his lying so smooth that Hikari couldn't even traced a bit of it.

A slight smile formed on her lips and Kei sighed with relief (mentally), thankful that she had been dense enough to accept that as an excuse. "Now, if you don't mind I have plenty of work to do and so do you…unless you want a break~" he smirked lewdly.

"No…no…, sir. I have another question. There's a memo –you see."

"Yes?"

"It says here: To prepare _any sort_ of _unnecessary _paperwork needed for the new employee and buy a new study desk," her eyes challenging.

_She knew…_

"Kei…." Her face dark with anger because of his scheming. Hikari trusted him. She thought he'd taken her seriously…apparently he didn't.

Her fist balled until they turned white and her eyes detected a sort of strange reddish tint.

She was mad…no, furious and he knew how to make amends after he was Takishima Kei. Takishima Kei always had backup plans. However, nullifying his enraged wife was the first problem he needed to solve.

Kei stood up from his black leather swivel chair, his eyes on his wife-who was growing angrier and angrier that her aura somehow intimidated Kei. Swallowing a gulp and sucking in a quite breath of courage, he crossed the distance between them and-snapped at her, "What're you glowering at?"

Hikari's eyes lost a small trace of anger and Kei jumped into the opportunity presented.

"Congratulations, apparently you're smart enough to know what's important and what's not," he sneered that made Hikari's brows snapped together angrily.

"What are you angry about, my dear? _You _wanted to be treated like any other employee~"

"What do you mean, Kei?" Hikari no longer angry but confused.

"President,"Kei snapped. His brown eyes granite that made Hikari momentarily flinch.

"I meant…what do you mean, president?" Hikari quickly amended.

"I'm saying that you've passed an interview…not that I thought you would," another insult delivered.

A small smile tugged the ends of her lips while Hikari's eyes burned with her usual fervent passion to prove herself. Kei noticed the glint in her eye and chuckled inwardly. It was a predictable trait in Hikari to take every single jibe as a challenge. A predictable trait that comes useful at times~

"Now that you have proven yourself worthy of this job. I say maybe you can start with the small chores first since you're a newbie around here. I hope it wouldn't be too difficult for you?" his eyes mocking.

"No, president." Her voice filled with gusto that made Kei smirked.

"Good…good. Now go make yourself useful. A company like mine doesn't need a burden like _you_. All your tasks are with Takana and please report to me every time you've finished a task. Although, there're some restrictions to your tasks…"

"Which are?" Hikari prompted when he fell silent.

Kei was actually mentally calculating all his tactics to keep Hikari occupied with all her tasks which he knew would definitely be completed in a short amount of time given Hikari's usual capabilities.

"I'll write all those down for Takana to dictate to you in a matter of minutes. But...I believe I just gave you your first task~" His line meant to distract her as he come up with some long and permanent tactic.

"No you didn't," Her tone defensive

"Is that rebellion I detect?"

"No! I mean I'll get to it but I need to know what is it!" her voice frantic that somehow amused Kei.

Kei feinted a sigh and sat back into his swivel chair. He closed his eyes, adding as much drama to the scene as he could. Hikari gazed at her employer/husband. He was, Hikari decided, a carefully held force of nature that terrifies all his competitors into compliance. And, a very strong force that had earned all his employee's respect and allegiance. But , it was that power of his that amazed and excited her.

Kei opened his eyes to see a gorgeous brunette gazing at him expectantly. His eyes intent on hers, he announced, "Deliver all my staff the specific beverages they request. You'll find the credit card needed with Takana. That is all for now,"

"Right away, president!" she announced with a quick salute and sprinted out of his office.

Somehow the thought of getting beverages being unimportant never crossed Hikari's mind.

Kei smiled. He smirked…he later chuckled.

And then, he laughed a throaty laugh that could only be evoked by his lovely wife's adorable little antics.

This little game is going to be fun, Kei decided amusingly.

* * *

**Hello ppl~**

**Mika with an update~**

**Yes CH 5 is out...but seriously ppl i think Hikari can be extremely dense at times...and Kei uses it to his advantage.**

**However~ To make things clear It is a 3 month Government army training thing I'm being sent too..not a camping trip...sorry to b unclear abt it.**

**I promise u i shall bring a large notepad and a pen with refills to continue writing ther...I think by then half of challenge proposal shud be done.**

**Argument WILL be finished b4 December ends...that's when i'm sent packing.**

**I hope you like this chapter...it was quite hard to write with writer's block. I think with this the other chapters would be smooth sailing until Well...Hikari finds out abt his scheme & all hell break loose. Oh dear ...I let slip an info but I hope you all will follow argument till the end.**

**I sure Argument will bring laughter to all of you bcoz i intend to do so~**

**TQ TQ for all your support . PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Mika**


	6. Chapter 6

Hikari was –without a doubt-giddy with happiness. The usual rush of adrenaline that she longed for so long was flowing through her veins as she balanced three stacks of tray filled with staff coffee on one hand while the other carried a paper bag filled with can drinks.

This morning, her husband/employer had exacted the same courtesy and treatment of how a _normal_ employee should be treated towards her. Sure he may be harsh but that's how he was _suppose_ to act being the head honcho of a large company.

Still, it was his constant mockery that excited Hikari. Takishima Kei, her long time rival had finally declared a challenge towards her. _A challenge~_ Her drive to prove herself as a worthy employee had sent jolts of excitement down her spine.

Her husband had proved a worthy opponent. The task of getting specific beverages for the staff members had proved challenging. Although, there were a few people who looked completely lost when Hikari was in the midst of taking their orders. Thankfully, Takana had arrived to her rescue and explained everything to them. Their orders were interesting and most of them were located at different parts of the city- another challenge that Hikari found exhilarating.

Her footsteps light as she trotted back to the company, unaware of a dark blue Mercedes trailing behind her.

Hikari reached her destination faster than Takana would have imagined it. Her employer's wife was not to be taken lightly with and he had already made specific orders to keep Hikari busy as much as possible without putting her in harm's way. An order Takana found amusing at first, but frustrated later. Ms. Hanazono worked fast-incredibly and painstakingly fast. Takana had problems of her own, what with managing her employer's hectic schedule. Now she has to manage keeping his wife busy. It was not an easy task given a woman at her tender age of 58. Her husband had asked her to consider retirement this morning and she had brushed it off as a silly idea…until now.

"Takana-san, I've finished my first task!" Hikari chirped, coming in with two cups of coffee.

"That soon?" Takana balked. She just sent the girl to hand deliver the beverages to _all _the staff not 10 minutes ago.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" Hikari asked, worried when she glimpsed a sudden paleness in Takana's complexion.

"No. Nothing is wrong," she paused to get a grip of her herself. Hikari placed one of the two cups of coffee at the table and made a mental note to reprimand Kei to not push Takana –who was most certainly too old to handle too much work- to her limits.

Offering Takana a cup of coffee as she guided the old lady to rest at the small chaise lounge in the receptionist office, Hikari smiled at her, "Don't push yourself too hard, ma'am."

Takana smiled back at her in response, deciding her employer's wife was not only beautiful and kind as well. Stll, it was still their fault that her stress level just quadrupled.

"Is the president in?" Hikari asked, glancing at the double doors.

"No. He just left for a meeting a while ago. He will be back in the next hour if the meeting finishes early," Takana replied, taking another sip of her coffee.

"He told me to report to him after I finished my first task. Now he's gone for an hour. I suppose there's nothing I could do until he comes back, am I right?" she smiled at the old lady who did the same.

Takana decided impatient was another trait of his employer's wife. "Yes,"

Hikari slouched onto the couch and stared at the coffee left forgotten at the table. It was meant for Kei. She'd bought it to surprise him. But after an hour, it would have been cold and not suitable to drink.

'_Now go make yourself useful_,' her husband had said.

"Takana-san, is there anything I could do now?" Hikari asked expectantly. Takana noted the gleam in her eyes and blanched, "Yes there is. However, you must report to the president first before starting on your next task,"

"I meant other tasks not delegated by my husba- the president,"

"Not any at the moment,"

"There must be something! Anything will do!" Hikari pressed her hand onto the old lady's while her eyes bored into frantic grey ones.

Two employees crashed through her office doors. Takana stood up- glad that they had given her a chance to escape- stared sternly at both girls and was about to began lecturing them on proper decorum until one of chits had the gall to interrupt."Takana-san! The second floor toilet…it's overflowing again!"

Takana's brows knitted together at her insolence but travelled up in shock when Hikari Hanazono zoomed past her, through her doors and was out of sight within that second.

Glaring at the insolent girl, "Ms. Yamagata, next time when the toilet overflows report it to the maintenance staff. Furthermore, never –I repeat, _never-_ interrupt me when I speak. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," both girls nodded, timidly while watching the Lady Dragon galloped awkwardly in heels, in pursuit of the brunette who caused a furor in the morning.

* * *

**Hello~**

**Mika here with an update XDXD**

**Seriousky after rereading this stiory i notice how poor Takana is always pushed to the edge. Still, ppl TQ for the reviews and encouragement. I'll work hard. I think it's quite peculiar...this chapter was around 3 pages but i seems so short when i uploaded it. LOLZ**

**especially mischelz, catstop and others who have been with me for this long. TQ**

**I think an argument is a norm within a group of close ppl. ITs how u manage it when an argument happens. Instead of drifting away u get closer~**

**every boss shud hav a lady dragon as a secretary ti keep out unwanted flies when the boss is extremely handsome and dashing. **

**Ah yes...Please continue to read for a surprised Christmas gift I shall intend to use as an ending. It came to me during my sleep XDXD**

**TQ 4 everything. Please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Takana swore if she was ever going to survive today without dying from a stroke or high blood pressure she would seriously reconsider retirement.

Helene Takana Yates, the great Lady Dragon, a name that she has earned since her days working as head secretary in the London main office. As the feared Lady Dragon, she had encountered numerous problems or problematic workers that she could _always_ handle-no matter how dire situation was. Till today, she had met her match.

Hikari Hanazono, wife of the great Devil President –better known as her boss was the most headstrong, will full, impatient and challenging baggage she had ever needed to babysit. Yes, all Hikari's actions and thoughts were to prove herself to her husband who nicely threw down a challenge gauntlet this morning. Takana had found this streak of his employer's wife quite cute and amusing at first. Now, she'd wished she could strangle the girl for the entire nuisance she's caused.

In the three minutes it took Takana to run to the second floor toilet, calamity has already broken out-all thanks to Hikari Hanazono. Catching her breathe, Takana fell into a slow jog when she reached the door. Her gaze immediately dropped onto the pool of water at the edge of the door.

"Omigod…"she clutched her heart tightly, feeling the steady thuds as she braced herself for whatever destruction the Hanazono chit caused.

Pushing the door slowly, her ears instantly detected the sound of gushing water and haggard breathes-probably that Hanazono chit. Takana gasped in horror at the flooded Italian tiled floors.

Takana felt her blood pressure rise and took an involuntary step into the flood.

The toilet apparently wasn't only flooded, it was also raining, Takana thought in disgust. Water was spraying everywhere and it blurred her vision. But, Takana took it at ease with a determination of a sergeant. But when she tripped slightly and felt one of her heels no longer attached to her feet, her blood boiled. At that very moment, Takana has every intention to drag that impertinent, overbearing and frustrating little chit out of here-wife or no wife of her boss. With force too, _if_ the situation demanded.

Trudging her way through the heavy waters, she searched for her, following the sounds of Hikari's breathe. She didn't like what she saw when she finally found the brunette.

Takana nearly swooned at the large hole in the wall.

Hikari Hanazono had wanted to be helpful. She really did.

"_Make yourself useful," _her husband had said. She really tried.

And, she tried to be _useful_ by _helping _to fix the toilet. She just didn't know how. However, she was after all a carpenter's daughter and she held on to the slight optimism that things would flow for her. She really did.

Luckily, her optimistic streak was always handy and she used logic instead of waiting for things to flow. Thus, according to logic it would only be practical that the leak was caused by a clog in one of the pipes. She just didn't know which one.

After careful analysis, Hikari decided that the faucet where the water overflowed would naturally be the source. And, all she had to do was tear out the faucet, determine which pipe was clogged and remove it. Easy~

She thought wrong. Seriously wrong.

Still, she really did try to help.

When Hikari tore out the faucet, she tore out the other pipes connecting it which in turn caused more water to flow. Trying her best to stop the water flow, she clamped each pipe tightly-while silently praying the water would stop.

That was when Takana show up.

Water pressure from the pipes eventually won over Hikari's strength and shot out in incredible speed directly at Takana.

A jet of water blasted Takana backwards. She fell awkwardly into the pool of water and lost the other pair of her heels. Tragic, really for Takana the Lady Dragon of course.

Hikari was on all fours, crawling over to the woozy old secretary. "Takana! Takana! Are you all right? TAKANA!"

"I'm fine," Takana whisphered in response. That was before she saw the havoc _clearly_.

"MS. HANAZONO! WHAT IN LIVING HELL DID YOU DO TO THIS PLACE!"

Takana's frantic gaze flew from the torn faucet, the mangled pipe lines, the large hole, pass Hikari and returned to direct Ice Glare at the frightened brunette.

"It…it's just a minor setback…" her tone meek that further infuriated Takana.

"Minor?" Takana scoffed. "A minor setback? THIS-" she pointed an accusing finger at the large whole" –IS NOT A MINOR SETBACK! IT'S A CATASTROHPE!"

Hikari winced at her shrieking and gasped when another one of the pipes burst and sprayed yet another jet of water-this time- directed at both of them.

"NOT another word of apology. We leave now," Takana decreed, silencing Hikari's attempt to apologise.

"WAIT! I can do this! Please trust me!"

"TRUST? You put a hole through the wall and you want my trust?" Takana spat

"I'm a carpenter's daughter. I can..I must do this!" Hikari cried in desperation. She will not be useless. She couldn't…

"Carpentry is not plumbing, Ms. Hanazono." Takana's tone icy.

"I can try. I need to be useful! Please give me another chance, ma'am," Hikari begged, melting the Lady Dragon's mounting anger. 'She really wants to..she takes everything too seriously. This chit honestly wants to be useful,' Takana realised.

Raking her hands through her heavy white hair, she spoke soothingly with a slight tread of authority in her voice, "Ms. Hanazono, please don't force yourself. You're an asset to this company. A very valuable asset. So, please leave this situation to maintenance and leave,"

She saw the girl's determination wavering and added, "It would do an old lady like me a lot of kindness and happiness,"

Hikari paused and nodded.

' Kindness' Takana knew was another trait of his employer's wife. And, she had manipulated it well.

Another day's job for the Lady Dragon.

This time pushed to the brink of retirement.

* * *

**Hello~**

**Mika here with along awaited update**

**Fellow fans who have been waiting too long for this update. I'm sorry**

**My desktop crashed... T.T**

**Everything..I repeat everything from chapter 7 to 12 is gone. Poof. **

**so, whoever owning a desktop out there don't upload 2 antivirus..it crashes ur compt. Still, i have promised to finish this story before December ends. I intend to keep my word.**

**Now fully equipped with my new lappie-a consolation for my loss- I shall rewrite all the lost chapters. I can promise it would be better than the one lost since i already written it but with an extra pzazz~**

**Still, it would take time. I can reupload the chapters in my crashed desktop until the computer technichian comes-which would be after X'mas or longer.**

**You make the choice. Rewrite or upload.**

**Lappie came to me yesterday and I finished this chapter as fast as I could. Hope you'd enjoy ^^**

**REVIEWS PLZ~**

**XOXOXOXO**

**MIKA**


	8. Chapter 8

The crowd was already waiting. Naturally. Gossip in the office always spread within 5 minute basis-depending on how juicy and large the story was.

This time it only took them a minute to gather around the scene.

The Lady Dragon had gone in not long ago, in pursuit of the mystery woman. According to unknown sources, the mystery woman was a beauteous brunette, under guard by the Lady Dragon meaning she is an important figure not to be mess with. Rumours have spread that the mystery woman might be a distant relative of the Lady Dragon or maybe the awaited Lady Takishima.

A loud sloshing sound stopped whispers amongst the crowd and all eyes were fixed on the figure emerging from the toilet.

Takana emerged, soaked from head to toe and bare feet. Trying to muster as much dignity as she could, she walked into the midst of the crowd and asked, "Well?"

A few giggles broke the silence and others follow suit until a sudden icy chill crept up the skin and their mirth turned into fear under the power of the Lady Dragon's 'Ice Glare'. One by one they fell back into retreat. Some braver uttered a few muffled words of apology and returned to their duties. Most of them made the run for it.

Only one man was impervious the Ice Glare, Mr. Ryuichi Takana.

He moved forward from the dispersing crowd, an amused smile lifted his lips. His wife met his smile with a slight frown and spoke, "Only you,"

Ryuichi grinned in response.

Takana rapped the door three times, a sign that the coast was clear and for the lovely widgeon that cause this mess to come out. Hikari Hanazono appeared with the same state as Takana was in- soaking wet but with shoes attached to her feet.

Her eyes caught sight of an older man. He was tall and robust. 'Shorter than Kei, though,' Hikari observed. He walked forward and reached out to clasp her hand in a firm shake. " Mrs. Takishima,"

Although white haired and wrinkled, his movement was fluid and strong that showed signs of great health. Hikari answered, "Ms. Hikari Hanazono would do,-uh-sir?" her eyes lifted in question at the older man.

"Ryuichi Takana," he provided.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Taka-" Hikari paused and a sudden realisation registered into her mind. She smiled a very dazzling smile at Ryuichi and continued, "It's a pleasure to meet Takana's husband. You must be one of my husband's executive,"

"Yes. Working with Mr. Takishima is an honour," Ryuichi said, momentarily disarmed by her charming smile. _'No wonder the president fell for her~'_ he thought gleefully. If he were younger, he would have fallen for her too-hard. Takana caught that tell-tale movement and made a disapproving grunt. Ryuichi said teasingly, "No need to fret, my dear. I'm way to jaded for an adorable girl like her,"

"I'm glad you notice," his wife mocked.

"You like me anyway like you did 30 years ago,"

Takana flushed and shot him a look that made him chuckle deeply and Hikari struggle to stop giggling.

Ryuichi paused and glanced at his watch. In conjuction, his gaze raked over Hikari from her wet heels up to her soaked white blouse and sent a pointed look at his wife's direction. She got his message and left to fetch her husband's unspoken request.

Ryuichi removed his blazer and handed it to Hikari.

"Whatever for?" Hikari asked surprise. Her face was still red from the supressed giggling.

"Ms. Hanazono, you need to be presentable when you meet the president. You're now much to enticing and the president may not be able to concentrate on his work," he said, smiling.

"HE'S HERE?" her eyes widened in horror. She took the blazer gratefully and slipped into them. Large but covering, Hikari decided as she pushed her arms through large arm holes and deftly buttoned up the blazer.

"Decent?"

"Yes, Ms. Hanazono," he extended his arm, offering to escort her.

She took it without hesitation. Hikari needed all the support and courage to face her husband/boss after what she's done. He's bound to find out sooner or later and fire me, Hikari thought miserably.

As the duo walked pass the corridor leading to the president's quarters, Hikari was already beyond unnerved. She had dodged curious glances all the way through the procession and even though she had Mr. Ryuichi's support and advice, she was afraid.

"No need to worry. Once he takes a look at you, he's bound to laugh and forget all about your blunder," Ryuichi laughingly said. Hikari could only smile lamely at his jibe.

But inside, she was mentally berating herself because she knew the mess she caused was beyond repairable. Her own mother had banned her from the kitchen for every time she always manages to break something-unintentionally.

When they reached Takana's office, Ryuichi paused and spoke softly to her, "Wait here."

Hikari nodded and sat awkwardly on the couch, waiting for only what she know could be the end of her career. _So much for being professional_, Hikari thought sadly.

Takana strode into her office-still wet- regally. Her hair was tied up messily into a tight bun and like Hikari she had her own matching blazer to cover up her wet blouse. Takana handed her a large shopping bag and said the same thing as her husband did. Before Hikari could argue, she had disappeared through the adjoining doorway.

Hikari glanced at the label-_Chanel _and dropped the shopping bag, too afraid to touch such exquisite and expensive clothing. She stared uneasily at the large wooden paned double doors and back at the shopping bag. Ryuichi had sent Takana to buy her some clothes and they had both went in to confront the president first to buy her some time so she could change. Hikari shook her head as such revelations and stood firm on her decision _not _to change but confront her husband/boss bravely as she intended to do. She would not be a coward. Hikari Hanazono is no coward. If she were fired, she could just get another job. It was settled. She was still nervous, though.

She jumped suddenly at the open door and saw Takana's surprise expression which changed to frustration. Takana sighed and signalled her to enter.

Hikari followed and mouthed a quiet 'Thank you' that softened Takana's features. Takana gave her arm an affectionate squeeze and exited with her husband.

Although, Hikari went in with her mind set that she would face her husband no matter what, she couldn't stop her knees from knocking together.

Takishima Kei, seated in his black leather swivel chair was emanating an aura of carefully restrained power and authority made Hikari's pulse doubled. His eyes were closed, Hikari noticed and …_he was frowning_! Her face paled at her realization. He knows and she's about to be fired, she thought grimly.

She stood at the front of his desk, waiting. But, Kei's eyes remained close and his lips slowly quirked into lazy smile. "So, you punched a hole into the second floor toilet," he said, his tone amused.

"Destroyed the piping system…" Her cheeks flushed red.

"And then, you flooded the entire second floor toilet," Kei's eyes opened to see his wife red faced with embarrassment. His enigmatic eyes met her levelly and spoke, "You managed all those feat in a mere one hour while I was gone,"

"I'm sorry!" Hikari said frantically and bowed. Her posture set that way, she continued babbling away, unaware that her husband/boss was struggling to keep his composure aloof and stern.

"I didn't mean for something like that to happen. I feel horrible for destroying and flooding the toilet. I really wanted to help. I just..just thought that if I could fix the toilet then you would find me useful. I'm sorry I messed up…I'm really really sorry!" Kei's heart slammed against his ribs when she mentioned the word useful. She had done it out to please him just because he had mocked her.

"Hikari…I don't blame you," her head raised at his sentence and Kei could see the tears spiked in her lashes. _She was crying!_

Kei stood up in an instant, but Hikari misunderstood it as a start for his yelling and continued apologizing, "I'm very sorry."

He circled his desk in a flash and pulled Hikari into a bear hug. Enveloped too long in a nervous bubble, Hikari broke down and fell into her husband's embrace. Tears of anguish and sorrow streamed down her flushed cheeks as she wept while Kei held her tighter. His set jaw drew taut, regretting for pulling the stunt he did in the morning.

But, he still needed to keep his scheme flawless.

"Hikari, I'm not going to fire you," he said in a soothing tone. Wiping away tears, she stared at her husband's features and at his eyes to get any sort of confirmation that this was not a dream.

"You did a very good job at your first task. Everyone does mistakes and I don't intend to fire a good employee over a small mistake,"

"Small?" Hikari choked at the word.

"Well, it can be considered small after you hear all the company blunders through gossip," he quipped.

Sheer joy spread through Hikari's entire being and she wrapped herself around him, repeating 'Thank you's. Kei's lips lifted and felt a sense of inner joy because his wife was happy-and not the way she was hugging him so tightly.

Hikari noticed that too and released her husband. He smiled a knowing smile and returned to his seat as Hikari watched him, awaiting her second task.

Her gaze fell at the coffee that once left on Takana's table and spoke, "How'd you get that?"

"I was under the impression that you got this for me,"

"Well…yes. But, the coffee is cold and it wouldn't be nice to drink-"

"_You_ bought it for _me,_" he said meaningfully that turned Hikari pink cheeked.

"Ah yes, whose blazer are you wearing?" Kei inquired, an eyebrow lifted.

"Oh this," she paused and smiled one of her dazzling smiles, "-Takana's husband, Mr. Ryuichi. He's a very kind and nice man and he's one of your executives too,"

A pulse jerked at Kei's set of jaw as he sipped his cold coffee. "I thought Takana bought you clothes already,"

" Yes she did. But they were terribly expensive and Takana's just a secretary. She can't afford that outfit," Hikari frowned, contemplating which store Takana went to so she could return it.

"Hikari, _I _bought it. Now go change. That sweater is too large for you and it makes you look bulky," Kei ordered.

"In that case, I'm returning it. And, this is a blazer," she argued. Kei's brows drew together at her tone and Hikari remembered he was still her boss. "Oh alright, I'll change,"

"After you've changed, you can report to me for your next task,"

"Yes, president,"

Hikari strode out of the suite and let out a sigh of relief once the door was closed. She was not fired. Apparently her husband/boss said that she did a fine job and she mused on the quip about company blunders. Hikari decided she would ask Takana about that later.

Takana approached her with a shopping bag in hand. "Well, I hope this time you've learned your lesson," she admonished with a stern tone. Hikari nodded with gratification and took the shopping bag. "The third floor ladies room isn't flooded. You can use that," Takana provided.

Hikari took off with ease and reached there within a minute. Smiling with joy, she chose a cubicle to change. She pulled out a pair of beige khakis and felt the soft texture of the material. However, her smile disappeared when she could not find the price tags. Takana must have cut it under Kei's instructions. She thought grimly at how much this pair of slacks must have cost. After putting on her slacks, she pulled on a white cashmere turtleneck and began fastening the thin black belt around her waist.

Hikari heard the door being pushed open and two footsteps. She decided to ignore it and focus more on getting changed quickly until she heard on of them started to sob.

It wasn't in Hikari's nature to eavesdrop but the girl was crying so hard and loud that she could just been shouting it at her.

"It's not fair! IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!" she cried.

"Rika, it's not your fault. The Lady Dragon wasn't in a good mood and old ladies are like that once they are menopausal,"

"So WHAT? She doesn't have the right to tear at me just now. It's not my fault some bumbling idiot destroyed the goddamned toilet. I just reported it overflowing again!"

"We reported it, Rika. And, I happen to know that the bumbling idiot you've mentioned is the Mrs. Takishima,"

"SO? Just because she's the missus to our president she can just waltz into here and do whatever she wants. She didn't have to go through the same military training the Lady Dragon put us through. She didn't have to go through that unjust trimming I did. And, may I remind you _she _was the bumbling idiot who caused to destruction that _I_ got blamed for, Sato!" Rika raged, venom tinging her tone.

Hikari dropped the belt and her blood started to boil. _Kei couldn't have…._

"She's special, Rika. I heard she got to ride the main elevator reserved only for the president,"

"I _saw_ her get the red carpet treatment. She went through the main entrance," Rika growled.

"She's the president's wife, wadaya expect?"Sato's tone impatient.

"Ms. Lovely Wife of Takishima Kei gets all the special treatment," the Rika girl added scornfully.

_He did… Takishima Kei tricked her_.

Hikari tightened the belt too tightly and the buckle broke. The clanging of the metal buckle caused both girls to stop and turned to stare at the source. Hikari Hanazono-the Mrs. Takishima- pushed the cubicle door with restrained force so as not to break it at the mood she was in.

Hikari was boiling. She was seething.

Both girls balked at the presence of the subject they have just gossiped and insulted. Hikari's asked in a deadly velvet voice, "What you said just now, is it _true_?"

She nodded in furiously but one of them, the Rika girl-most probably- had a bubble of courage and countered, "Y-Yes…you get all the works and special treatment. And, most of all you got him! I've working here for the past 5 years of my life and he never gives me the time of his day. IT ISN'T FAIR!"

Hikari's glare was thunderous at Rika's venom. Her glare sliced past them and she turned on her heel to leave.

"Still sour over it?" Sato asked

"You have no idea," Rika replied as hot tears of pain streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

Her stride was brisk and purposeful when she arrived at Takana's office. Ignoring Takana's call, Hikari slammed the double doors opened and stalked into his office.

Kei was negotiating trading bonds when his beautifully outfitted and…angry wife stomped into his office. Noticing her rising chest and flashing eyes, he ended the call.

Once he hung up, she started, "Takshima Kei, did you or did you not lie to me?"

"Hikari, what is this about? What did you hear?"

"Stop avoiding the question and answer me truthfully! DID YOU LIE TO ME? Do not make me bring Takana in, "she threatened.

"I did not lie to you, Hikari. Now, calm down,"

"YES you did. You promised me no special treatments. THAT WAS YOUR END OF THE BARGAIN!" She roared.

"Hikari, I kept my end of the bargain. I did not give you-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT SOME OF YOUR ACTUAL EMPLOYEES' THINK!" she snapped.

Kei's confidence slipped a notch and his calm composure broke long enough for Hikari to notice. Her brow travelling higher, she growled, "Deal's off. I'm getting a job _myself_,"

"I won't allow it," Kei's aura intensified as he spoke with tread of authority in his tone.

Hikari matched it with her own flaring determination.

"Watch me,"

* * *

**Uh OH~...**

**Mika with an update:**

**I've tried to squeeze 2 chapters into this story since I found it lengthy and December is almost going to end. It was kinda hard to write when u squeeze and can't really jog my memory and how I wrote it.**

**YEs...it is the UH..oh moment fot Kei. Bye bye flawless scheme...here comes havoc LOLZ **

**Ok Here's a vote: I personally think the office argument scene is way too short and lack sparks. But it's 12 midnight n I'm sore from all the typing. **

**You-fans- can either choose to**

**a) Continue with the office argument scene and make it longer add a lil more oil and watch the argument get more heated n intense**

**b) Save the sparks for later...makes the story more interesting n intense **

**there are a few quips i thought of that could make a scene funny but heated at the same time... so make your choice~**

**Plz decide fast coz i need to write this fast. Post it in a review~**

**Xtra info: Ch9 will b coming out latest after X'mas. I need a break too..plus family time . **

**Thus, concludes Mika's update**

**I have thought of it...if you find the OC's Helene aka TAKANA and Ryuichi a cute couple..plz inform me...I'm very tempted to write an extra story for them. **

**TQ for all your review. I see alot of Story Alerts and Favourite Story's pouring into my mail. But it would make my day and encourage me to write more if there were more REVIEWS ^^**

**PLZ REVIEW**

**XOXOXOXO**

**MIKA**


	9. Chapter 9

_He lied…_

That sentence wrenched her heart.

…_to me…twice_

That drove her into fury.

Her mind was set as she braved past curious glances, dodged Ryuichi and headed straight for the elevator. She rammed her finger twice at the elevator button and waited for its sluggish descent to the 20th floor.

Hikari's mind was already in motion. Her eyes scanned past potted plants and dropped to a pile of magazines stacked neatly on a stand. "No newspaper," she muttered, annoyed.

Hikari stared furiously at the elevator screen and jabbed the button again. It was still stuck at the ground floor…

She had a strong suspicion that her husband might have something to do with it.

"Fine, I'll take the stairs." Her eyes darting to the emergency exit sign above a heavy door next to the elevator.

As she made her way to the emergency exit, Hikari was pushed against the door with extra force and shoved through the doorway so roughly, she would have fallen flatly on the ground if Kei didn't support her by the waist.

Hikari squirmed from his tight embrace and growled, "Let me go _now…"_

Instead, Kei's hold tightened around her waist. "No, my sweet. You'll listen to me and return to the office _now_," he spoke softly near her ear.

"NO!"

He added, "Willingly or not," as he withstands another lunge from his tenacious wife.

Kei was prepared to drag his wife back to the office where they might be able sit down and solve matters in a reasonable state, until he heard a soft whisper that sent alarm bells ringing in his head.

"I_ hate you…"_

Loosening his grip, he spun her around and found himself so lost in those tear-streaked beautiful eyes of hers that he didn't he see it coming. "I hate you…" she mouthed again, punching him at the face.

Hikari didn't stop there. Once she forced her way out, she landed another blow at his solar plexus. Kei doubled over and fell back in surprised pain. "Those were what you deserved," her tone flat and menacing, before she took off.

When the pain subsided and he was able to walk again, Hikari was already long gone.

Apparently Hikari had learned a lot from their many one-on-one wrestling matches together, Kei thought grimly and massaged his ribs. He would have to devise another plan to foil his wife's ambition.

Takana was already waiting at the entrance of the emergency exit. Staring past her employer's obvious black eye, she handed him a list and pulled out her Ipad, awaiting orders.

"Efficient as ever, Takana." Kei complimented as he read the list he had Takana prepared.

"Not really. I didn't bring you the first aid kit since I never predicted the young lady to be so violent,"

"Neither did I," Kei winced when he handed the list back to Takana.

"Do I need to call Dr. Yang in case of rib fractures?"

"No need. Get every employer on that list notified that if they hire her, they will be put out of business_ permanently_." Kei dictated and strode off.

A small frown marred old Takana's lips and creased her forehead. She didn't like her boss's orders but Takishima Kei was still her boss. And, his orders were absolute.

Takana started typing e-mails on her Ipad when he husband walked in and laughingly said, "Feisty little chit. That was one hell of a punch she gave him,"

"He deserved it," Takana's tone clipped. Ryuichi paused to observe his wife, "Disapprove of our boss's intentions, my dear?"

Takana kept her silence and continued to type. "Are you going to do something about it?"Ryuichi asked, slightly frustrated by her lack of response.

"No," her eyes still glued to the screen as she sent the e-mails as ordered. "_I_ don't ,"

With her back facing him, "You should tend to some of your affairs and stop nosing into our employers' private life. It's not _professional_," Takana adviced, before she left.

Ryuichi broke into a smile, "When were we ever professional, you old fox…"

* * *

**Goodness...I haven't written for quite a while...Guilty as charged to being M.I.A for the past few months...for some particular reason I lost the passion to write n READ...Weird...But It's all cured-after a few times of forced essay-writing**

**Anyways..I'll be writing for quite a while..but don't expect frequent posts with college for me to juggle...I won't promise too mush but I WILL finish this story.**

**P.S if my story doesn't flow very well-I'm sorry- but its hard to get the juices to flow when it was clogged for so long... T.T**

**Review please... Thank you for all your support..^^**


	10. Chapter 10

She ran. Her footsteps were light and quick as she ran down 20 floors to get away from this building. The building that was once designated to be her stage; where she would be another form of amusement for her selfish husband. Hikari's eyes stung with tears at that thought.

She continued walking until she reached as street where she could hail a cab. A sudden shiver ran down her spine made her pause and look around. As if she could feel his gaze on her, she stared directly at the highest floor of the Takishima building. Her gaze lingered no longer than a minute as she turned away from the man who planned to make a fool out of her. Hikari's mindset was resolved. She would find a job herself and this time he would not interfere.

* * *

Kei's jaw clenched with frustration as he watched the cab sped away. He strode past Takana to the mini bar. Pouring himself a decent amount of vodka, he asked, " I suppose you have a plan for this?"

"No, I don't." Takana replied coldly.

"I take you don't like my plan just now," Kei asked as he took a sip of vodka.

"No, I don't." Takana stated flatly and fixed a full blast of her signature Lady Dragon Glare at him.

Like her husband, Kei was undaunted by her glare. "Then, I'm glad you kept your opinions to yourself," he said with an arrogant smirk that irked Takana.

Takana watched him return to his desk. And, she could see the silent storm brewing under that carefully concealed mask her superior was wearing. Unperturbed by his aura, she placed the documents on his table and said, "This documents need to be verified and -,"

"Leave them." Takana paused at his orders and continue, " I'm afraid not, sir. These are urgen-"

"I said: Leave them, Takana." Kei snapped once more. Takana blanched at the sudden evil gloom that seem to envelope her boss and took an involuntary step back.

"Have you carried out the orders I said awhile ago?" Kei's tone was velvet and dangerous.

"N-No, sir."

"Until my orders are carried out, suspend whatever unnecessary projects carried out and have all the paperwork verified by the VP. I'll sign them later on. _Is that CLEAR?" _Kei's gaze was leveled on the Takana's frightened expression. "Yes, sir." Takana choked and scrambled quickly out of his office.

Once Takana left, Kei took a full swig of vodka and slammed the glass cup on his table with such force that it cracked. He felt a slight sting at his palm and saw the ugly gash in middle. Squeezing his palm, Kei stared numbly at the dripping blood, knowing full well that Hikari was hurting too. And, it was his fault.

* * *

Hikari was walking aimlessly amongst strangers at an unknown street where she unwittingly decided to get off. Her mind was set but she still couldn't shake away the sudden anxiety that came with defying her husband and acting on her own. However, Hikari knew this was something important to her and she needed to prove it.

"Prove?" she wondered aloud. Hikari realized belatedly that she might be regressing into her former life of being a teenager where she always wanted to outdo her husband just to prove herself. But, hadn't Kei said he trusted her capabilities?

So why was he doubting her now? Panic set in and Hikari froze midway. She heard a man grunting angrily at her for stopping in the middle of a moving crowd and the loud conversation a middle-aged lady was sharing with her peers. Hikari found herself suffocating unwillingly by the immense crowd surrounding her. She started to walk faster and later broke into a sprint to get away. Pushing past disgruntled pedestrians, she crossed the street to find herself in front of her old school, Seika High School.

The school was still open at mid-afternoon for extra co-curricular activities. Hikari wondered in. She was retracing her footsteps as she walked slowly down the little path that would lead to the green house where she and her friends once shared.

The greenhouse was locked. Hikari gazed fondly at the entrance of the house where all the happy memories were created. She placed her hand at the door handle and ran a loving caress on the bronze metal that was cool to the touch.

Tints of purple were starting to color the reddish-orange sky. It would become dark soon and Hikari would have to face her husband later at home. Sadness and disappointment filled her heart as she started her way back- with no job and sheer distress of Kei's lies.

She pause mid-stride and stared at the large tree that stood upon a small hill. She recognized that tree; it was where everything started so messily and ended up so perfectly. Her happy marriage to Kei was the best thing that ever happened to her, besides the time when she first beat him in a competition.

Poignant memories flashed past her mind and a slow whimsical smile danced on her lips. Hikari had found inner peace and a slight bubble of courage to face her husband.

When Hikari had exited the school compound, her cell phone buzzed and she took it out quickly, thinking it would be Takishima.

'Unknown caller?' she frowned and answered, "Hello, Hikari Hanazono speaking."

"Hanzono-san! It's Takana. Where are you now?"

"Takana? Uhm…in front of Seika High School. Ano, did Kei sent you, Takana-san. Because you don't have to come after me anymore. I'm on my way home right-" she was cut off by Takana's sputtering, "NO! I want you to come meet me first then I'll send you back home. We have something important to discuss. Stay where you are. I'm coming."

Hikari's brows furrowed and she agreed. 15 minutes later, a grand BMW pulled up near the entrance and Hikari entered the car. Takana did not change her outfit, but her clothes were relatively dry by now. The sense of guilt pounded Hikari's conscience when she remembered how much mess she's caused to this middle-aged woman. "Takana, I'm so-"

"I'm fine, dear. No need to fret. This old girl still has a little life in her." Takana said, sensing her discomfort.

"I'm still sorry," Hikari whisphered misearably.

"So win this bet for me."

"Sorry? I don't understand…" Hikari sputtered and glanced at the small diner Takana was pulling up next to- Hell's Ramen.

Takana pulled into a slow curb and parked. Hikari was still staring nervously at Takana when she turned to face Hikari levelly in the face. Despite the little lighting the car had, Hikari could see the determination flaring in her eyes.

"I'm going to help you get a job!"

* * *

Hikari thought that 'Hell's Ramen' was not a suitable name to call this cozy diner that housed a few booths, dinner tables and a lovely old recorder that plays the classics. An upbeat Beatles song and a middle-aged Englishman who Takana introduced as Lou made Hikari feel very welcome.

"Helene! How have you been?" He spoke with a warm, throaty voice.

"The usual~ How's business these days, Louie." Takana replied with equal warmth.

"Hahaha, the usual. My Hell Ramen is still number one with the Japanese folks." He said with a toothy grin, "So where's Ryuichi? I thought he's my number one fan?"

"He's at work, Lou." Takana smiled, "But, he specifically told me that he wants the works when I said I was coming here,"

"Alrighty, Helene. So, two Hell's ramen coming right up and one Super Hell Ramen on the go." He turned to flash another toothy grin that Hikari found adorable later and said, "You'll love it, sweets. I'll give you extra fishcakes since it's your first time here."

"Why is it called Hell's Ramen?" Hikari giggled.

"Coz' it's so delicious that you'd think it came straight from hell! Hahaha!" He chuckled and winked before leaving to the kitchen.

"I've been trying to get him to change that name ever since he wanted to open this diner," Takana sighed heavily and later, broke into a smile. "Lou and I have been old friends since I was still a teenager in London and he moved here when I did,"

"Do you know, he's the best ramen cook in Tokyo! He even cooked at my wedding and served it as part of the main course." Takana continued gleefully.

"Is he married yet?" Hikari asked. Takana paused at her question and answered thoughtfully with a smile, "No…," Hikari sensed that Takana was forcing it, but she didn't question any further.

Minutes later, two hot steaming large bowls of ramen was produced in front of Hikari. The ramen looked positively delicious! Her fishcake was laid on top of the ramen like a fan shape and the light silky soup smelled magnificent. Hikari took a sip of the soup and it reminded her of home with a little tangy spice mixed into it. She slurped her noodle hungrily and ate it with the fishcake. The way she ate made Lou chuckle loudly and he said to her, "I made it with lots of love so it always tastes this good~"

Hikari nodded with agreement and continued to eat. Lou offered to cook another one for her, but she politely refused. "Aww shucks, have another one, sweets~ You're hurting my feelings,"

"She's married, Lou." Takana provided.

"Really? Well, I expected it since she's such a beauty." Lou grinned at a blushing Hikari. "Tell you what, sweets. I'll cook another of my signature Hell's Ramen on the go for that lucky man of yours." Lou offered and ruled down Hikari's polite refusal and later added, "No charge too,"

Hikari watched the Lou; a well-built 6ft tall, bald man walked into the kitchen while whistling to a tune. "He seems to be so happy all the time~" Hikari commented with a smile.

Takana stopped eating and stared too. "Yes, he always does." She said with a tone that was almost too sad to match her smile.

"Did Lou and you use to …uhm… date?" Hikari asked cautiously.

Takana's expressive eyes lost its sparkle and she said with a sad note, " A Long time ago before I met Ryuichi."

"I see," Hikari drank a bit of green tea to diffuse the nervous tension she sparked.

Takana's face showed pure sorrow and guilt, "I betrayed him and hurt him a lot…"

Hikari tried to think of something to comfort her. Takana laughed at Hikari's discomfort and said, "But he forgave me…that's the good trait about him. He's forgiving and he deserves someone way better. He's like a brother to me now."

While Takana finishes her noodle, Hikari thought in silence of the love battle between Ryuichi and Lou for Takana. It must have been a close one, Hikari concluded. "Hikari."

Hikari's surprised expression met Takana's serious one because Takana has never called Hikari by her first name. "I said I would help you get a job. So, I have a proposal. My son, Ray has opened up a new company and he is in dire need of an efficient secretary. And, I would very much like you to accept the position with your given capabilities,"

A slow smile lifted the corners of Hikari's lips and she was prepared to jump out of the table to thank Takana, until she realized something. "Takana…I can't accept the position." She answered quietly.

Pure dismay made the Lady Dragon's brows traveled up and she demanded, "Why ever not?"

"Takana, please understand. I know its silly-"

"IT IS SILLY!" Takana was clearly upset. "Takana, Listen! I want to do this on my own effort. Please. It's not about my pride but I made it clear to Kei that I'll do this on my own."Hikari defended with a pleading voice.

Slightly nullified by the Hikari chit's pleading, Takana's tone softened, "Alright. I won't push you. I just wanted you to win." Hikari smiled with gratitude.

"But, my offer still stands. You're an excellent candidate for that position, just so you know." Takana said with a piercing stare that made Hikari's smile waver uneasily.

Lou appeared with two take-aways and Hikari was slightly grateful for his presence. "Here you go, sweets. I made sure to put lots of my homemade fishcakes in so your hubby could enjoy," he said with a wink.

Hikari smiled one of her dazzling smiles and Lou commented, " I guess that's how the mister got hooked?" His throaty laugh filled the diner once more when Hikari looked at him in confusion. Takana gave a slight cough and Lou smiled, "Ells, you know I'm just playing, right?"

"A little too old for games, Lou?" she said sternly. Lou laughed in response and said, "Just living young, Helene~"

As Lou and Takana continued their conversational sparring, Hikari saw a flyer stuck onto the notice board amongst the many newspaper articles.

**Waitress/Cashier wanted: Part/Full time. Daily wage **

Her onyx eyes sparked with glee and she turned to Lou, "Lou! Are you hiring?"

Momentarily took off guard, he answered, "Yeah, I'm getting a lot of customers from the construction site lately and my old one took off,"

"Can I have the job?" Hikari asked expectantly.

"WHAT?" Takana shouted. Lou ignored her and thought for awhile. "Yeah, you can have it. Full time or part time?"

"Full time." Hikari beamed. Clapping his hands together, Lou announced, "Great! You start tomorrow! I'd bet we'll have lots of customers from this day on,"

Hikari jumped out of her seat and made a formal bow, "Thank you very much! I won't make you regret your choice. Thank you very much!" Her actions made Lou laughed once more and his laugh was so infectious that it made Hikari join the chortle of laughter. Later that night, the Hell's Ramen was filled with pure joy and laughter. And, Hikari hoped it would continue as she start her new career here.

* * *

Takana was fuming inwardly and she made it quite obvious by staring daggers at Hikari in diner and later keeping silent in the car. In desperate need to break the bubble of silence, Hikari apologized," I'm sorry, Takana. I know you're angry that I didn't take your offer but-"

"It's fine."Takana said flatly that made Hikari fliched inwardly at her icy tone. "Hikari, you don't have to worry. I was mad at you from the start. But, I was mad because I was no help to you when I said I would. It was very depressing and –in all honesty- quite disappointing. Nevertheless, you have a job now." She added with a genuine smile, "I'm glad for you,"

"Takana, I'm grateful for all your help. I really am."

"Don't be. I'm doing this for my sake too." Takana chuckled. Hikari stared in confusion and she continued, "I don't like my boss's plan from the start and I have an insatiable need to teach him a little lesson on respect for women,"

* * *

It was half past 10 when Hikari reached the front gate of her house. The outdoor lights were already on and the full moon today was bright enough to illuminate the scenic front porch of the Takishima household. Hikari has been expecting Kei to be waiting for her, but she spirits dropped when there was no one.

When she reached for the car door, Takana gave her an affectionate pat on the shoulder and repeated, "You're an excellent candidate and my offer still stands. Consider it and call me anytime when you need moral support."

With that, Hikari watched the headlights of the navy blue BMW swivel and disappear around the bend. No longer having cold feet, Hikari walked up the steps to face her husband.

Double doors swung open when she reached. Kei Takishima's handsome face looked endearingly handsome with good lighting. However, his face masks a shroud of dangerous vexing aura that caused Hikari's bravado to shrink.

"We need to talk…"


End file.
